A Vampire's Loss
by Insomniac Libra
Summary: (Oh this is a crossover with FF8 and GW so yeah. REVIEW!) Celine reveals her son and that the father is Heero, while her half sister Taylor strikes the son, killing him. Now Celine avenges to kill Taylor while her real daughter and Heero and Lita's daught


A/N: All right, this is like my first gory short story…chapter… something like that…I haven't decided which one it should be. It's kinda like detailed on how the vampire dies…so…ah…if you don't like that kind, please don't read it. If people say that I should write more or make a sequel or something, I will, I guess. But other than that, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* Not again…ok. I don't own Gundam Wing or Final Fantasy 8. Don't even think about suing me, I'll win, trust me. Um…I own everyone else you don't, for instance, Randy, Riley, Scott, Taylor, Kineisha, Celine, etc…I think you get the point. Alright, see ya's!  
  
  
  
As the body convulsed, Taylor removed her fangs from the body. Grinning she licked the blood off her lips, color rushing to her cheeks.  
  
Looking down at the still body, blue eyes, wide open, she patted its head, "Sweet dreams, Scott," she whispered. Skin ripped on Taylor's body as she morphed into a bat. Taking flight, an evil cackle escaped Taylor's lips, heading off towards her house.  
  
  
  
"Today, Scott Davis' body was found near Peak's Lake. Two punctures in his neck show that the cause of his death was from a vampire. And to-"  
  
The news clicked off as the CEO of Davis Corp. turned it off.  
  
"Taylor, how could you do-"  
  
"Celine! Did you hear about the death of that poor boy?" Lita asked, bursting into the room with Heero.  
  
Celine looked up, "Don't you knock?" she asked crossly.  
  
"No." Lita replied, sitting in a chair, "Do you know who that is?" Lita asked.  
  
Celine looked startled for a second, but quickly covered it up, although not long enough for Lita and Heero not to notice. They exchanged looks for a second until Celine said, "Am I supposed to?"  
  
"Well…no, but I just kinda figured since you used to talk about a boy named Scott and his last name is, I mean, was Davis," Lita pointed out.  
  
"I don't know who he is, and I did not talk about a boy named Scott. Just because he has the same last name as me, it doesn't mean that I know him. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave cuz I have a meeting to go to," Celine said, standing up and leaning on the table, glaring at the both of them.  
  
Lita leaned back in her chair; "You're lying about everything, even about your meeting. You aren't going to be leader of Davis Corp. Randy is. You do know who Scott is, I know-"  
  
"Lit! Give me a break, alright?! Stop acting like the bitch you are and leave!" she interrupted.  
  
"NO! Not until you tell me the truth!" She screamed back.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything! I don't even know why you're making such a big deal out of this! You don't care what happens to me and I don't care what happens to you, so back off!"  
  
"Look, bitch, just tell me-"  
  
"There was a beep and with a glare, she picked the phone up, pressing a button.  
  
"Yes! What is it?" She snapped.  
  
The other person on the line answered and Celine's personality changed to nervousness, she straightened up, "What?"  
  
The door slammed open and Heero automatically reached for his gun. Lita stood up and studied the two men in suits, glaring at them.  
  
"Celine Davis?" One of them asked.  
  
Lita and Heero's gaze now focused on Celine, who was shaking, the phone had slid from her hands.  
  
"Yes?" Celine answered them with a question.  
  
"We're here to give you're son, Scott Davis' belonging to you."  
  
The two Gundam Pilot's stared at each other, eyes wide, "Son?" Lita mouthed to Heero, he shrugged in return.  
  
The one who hadn't spoken turned and grabbed a box, walked over and set it on Celine's large oak desk, "We're sorry for the death of your son, ma'am," he said, they turned and left.  
  
The remaining three were silent, staring at the box.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you had another son?" Heero asked.  
  
Celine looked coldly at him, "You 야우'ㅅ need to know."  
  
"Who's the dad? Quatre?" Lita smirked, grabbing a stray piece of paper that was sticking out of the box. It turned out to be a photo of Celine and obviously Scott, arms slung over each other's shoulders, grinning. Lita raised an eyebrow and Heero's eyes widened again as he saw the picture over her shoulder. Celine slumped against the chair, eyes closed.  
  
  
  
"Hey! De Angelus! Get your ass over here!" A bartender yelled.  
  
Randy and riley both exchanged looks, "Why is he calling me? I'm just visiting! Besides he said-"  
  
"De Angelus!" He screamed again.  
  
Riley smiled down at her friend, and shrugged, "Who knows? But you better go or-"  
  
"Yuy! Start dancing! I'm not paying you to chat!" The bartender screamed.  
  
Riley rolled her eyes and started to dance wrapping one leg around the pole and twirling around it. She leaned down and blew a kiss towards Zell; randy smirked when she saw him shudder slightly.  
  
She started to walk over when Seifer grabbed her and spun her around, "Where you going'?" He asked.  
  
"Howard needs to see me. I better go before he-"  
  
"DE ANGELUS!!! You get over her over I'll drag you here by your hair!"  
  
"Does that," Randy finished, smiling wryly, without losing a beat.  
  
Seifer shrugged his broad shoulders, "All right, but hurry up. we got some catching up to do," he said, walking over to the bar for a drink.  
  
Randy proceeded to walk again, "What do you need?" She asked Howard when she reached him. Before he answered her question, he led her to a small room where it was quiet and out of the rowdy music and dancers.  
  
"I want you to dance like you did before. You know with Riley, you two were the hit of the night. I'll both pay you double on what you two got last time. So get into wardrobe and-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Howard. I can't. That was just a one-night thing! This can't be my living, I have to be heiress of-"  
  
"I know that already! Fine! How 'bout this one night?"  
  
"No. I came here to have a good time, not to be worn out," Randy said firmly.  
  
"But-"  
  
Screams pierced the air and they both ran out of the small room they had been talking in and saw three people standing in the middle of the room. The obvious leader of the three, which was Taylor, turned to the two men who had accompanied her, "Get'm. Spare no one, "Taylor commanded.  
  
Soon chaos filled the bar as the customers all tried to dodge the two Dracula's. Zell and Seifer both tried to find their one true love, but with no luck they were swept into the panic stricken mob.  
  
As soon as Riley saw Taylor and her friends, she crouched down, grabbing her fighter's gloves from their hiding place. She directed the other dancers to the back area. Looking around, she already saw about 16 people lying on the ground, sucked dry.  
  
Please, don't let one of them be someone I know. Please, she silently hoped.  
  
One of Taylor's friends zoned in on her, "Shit," she whispered, tensing slightly.  
  
Grinning, he ran towards her, "Hello, I'm Dracula Vlad. Usually I would kill my victims, but-" he looked her up and down, much to Riley's disgust, "I'll spare you. Make you my wife."  
  
"Lucky me, too bad I can't say that I'm sparing you also, you albino," Riley said sarcastically.  
  
Vlad's eyes shone with a cold fury with those words. He muttered something under his breath, ducking Riley's shot of ice. His pupils got smaller and the once hazel eyes turned into a soft red. Riley froze, hypnotized, Vlad motioned for her to come towards him. Slowly she started walking, almost mechanically. Vlad's fans were luminescent under the dim light, it disappeared into Riley's soft part of her flesh in her neck, she moaned softly, struggling a bit, but still in a trance.  
  
"No!" A voice screamed.  
  
Soon after that alarming intrusion, Vlad went flying into a table, pieces of wood flying everywhere as Zell crashed into him. Riley's legs gave way and she collapsed to the unforgivingly hard ground. She shook her head and her fingers felt the two punctures on her neck.  
  
"You alright?" Zell asked, keeping one eye focused on Vlad who was slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"Stupid mortal! Ruining my plan!" He hissed. Staring to charge at Zell, Taylor interrupted him.  
  
"Vlad! Stop it! You got what you wanted and I…well, I got what I wanted," Taylor said, who looked down at an unconscious Randy. The side of her face was covered in blood and her right leg had three long gashed going down it, almost like a wolf or something had slashed her. Zell gasped softly, looking down at Randy also.  
  
Vlad bowed, "Yes, Mistress, but I would like one more thing. Her," he said, pointing down at Riley.  
  
"No!" Zell screamed, he pulled Riley up and hugged her fiercely, "Don't please…" he whispered.  
  
Riley's head cleared up and she studied everyone, "Randy! My God! What'd you do to her?" Riley asked when her gaze fell on Randy.  
  
"Oh, she's taking a little nap," Taylor answered airily, "You're Lita's child, aren't you?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Yes, Vlad. You may take her, I would like to see Lita again."  
  
Vlad grinned and quick as lightning, he grabbed Zell by the collar, shoving Riley away with the other hand. Throwing Zell against the wall, he crashed through it and Riley was thrown against a table, and on the floor she felt a piece of wood jabbing into her back, "Oh man," she groaned, trying to pull herself up.  
  
Vlad showed up in her field of vision, smirking, he picked her up, turning towards Zell, who was slowly getting out of the rubble, he waved, "So long, lover boy."  
  
"Zell!!" Riley screamed.  
  
Before Zell could reach her, Vlad and Taylor disappeared with their "rewards."  
  
  
  
"Heero! Lita! Kineisha! Celine!" Seifer and Zell both yelled, walking into the house.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lita asked, running down the stairs, the rest of them right behind her.  
  
"Riley and Randy were both kidnapped by this psycho bitch and guy! Vampire and Dracula…Vlad and Taylor," Zell said.  
  
"Taylor!" All four of them screamed.  
  
"This is the last straw. Taylor is going to die!" Celine hissed between gritted teeth. Without explaining, she kissed Kineisha on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks, "What was that about?" Zell asked.  
  
"I dunno," Kineisha answered.  
  
"So what about Riley and Randy?" Heero asked.  
  
"Like I said, they were kidnapped," Zell said again, impatiently.  
  
"Do you know where they went?" Lita asked.  
  
"No. they just vanished," Zell answered.  
  
"Hn. They'd probably go to Taylor's place," Heero thought aloud, "Where her house though?" He added, still thinking aloud.  
  
"IN Central Europe. I think I know exactly where it is too," Lita said.  
  
All four guys stared at her curiously, Lita noticed and she laughed slightly, "Don't ask. Long story," she said.  
  
They nodded their heads, "Alright, we better leave-" Kineisha started. The door opened and Celine walked in again with a small boy about the age of 8.  
  
"Celine?" Kineisha asked, staring at the small boy.  
  
Celine smiled, "His name is Clayton. Isn't he beautiful?" She asked. She picked up Clayton and he smiled at them. True to Celine's word, he had that perfect beauty that is of neither sex, but angelic.  
  
"What are you going to do with him?" Lita asked.  
  
"Feed him, of course. Quatre! Will you come down here for a minute?"  
  
A few seconds later, Quatre ran down the stairs, "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Could you make some food for our special guest?"  
  
Quatre stared at Clayton then to the other, one eyebrow raised. He shrugged, "All right…" Walking into the kitchen, pots and pans started clanging. Soon a delicious aroma filled the air, taking over everyone's senses.  
  
"Kineisha? Sweetheart? Will you look after Clayton for a little bit?" Celine asked.  
  
"The others and I were going to get Randy and Riley before your crazy sister killed both of them…or turned them into vampires," Kineisha protested.  
  
Celine smiled wryly, "She won't do that, she'd have to have an audience and we're going to be hers. But she hasn't called us and I'm not ready so there's nothing to worry about," she reassured.  
  
"But there's no reason for her not to beat the crap out of both of them," Lita argued.  
  
"You're right, but they'll live," Celine said.  
  
All of them stared at her incredulously, "You're saying that you don't care if you're daughter is beaten? Including my daughter?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, my son just died, Heero. Do you really think I care what happens to the both of them?" Celine shot back.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe this," Lita whispered, shaking her head.  
  
"He wasn't only your son, Celine. He was mine too, you just 야우'ㅅ tell me about him!" Heero complained.  
  
"No. He was my son. You didn't care for him. You 야우'ㅅ rush him to the hospital when he was shot in the chest. You didn't pay for everything he wanted. You didn't have to lie about where you were just so you could be with him. You weren't there for him. Only because didn't allow you to. You don't deserve to know what he was like, who he loved, who he wanted to know," Celine said. "End of discussion. I'm not going to fight with you in front of my guest," she hissed, handing Clayton over to Kineisha, "Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
She walked down into the basement and closed the door gently. Everyone stared at Heero, who shook his head with disgust and walked up to his room.  
  
"So…where is everyone?" Zell asked.  
  
"Duo's out in the hangar, Trowa's reading in his room, Wufei's in his room cleaning his gun or whatever, and Katoa's sleeping," Lita recited.  
  
Celine walked back up the stairs, a small vial in her hands. Stopping in front of Clayton, she smiled and kissed his rosy cheek and scooped him up, out of Kineisha's grasp, "Shall we go see what Quatre has cooked up for you, my dear?" She asked.  
  
Clayton nodded eagerly, licking his lips, "Yes ma'am," he said in a small voice.  
  
Celine burst into laughter as she walked into the dining room, Clayton trailing after her shyly, "Quatre, sweetheart, are you done with Mast Clayton's food?" She asked, setting Clayton down at the head of the table, kissing the top of his soft curly brown hair.  
  
Quatre popped his head from the kitchen, "Celine, stop talking like that. It's creeping me out. Why do you have that kid anyways?"  
  
Celine tsked, "Questions, questions, questions. Do not test my abilities, Quatre. You'll regret it," she hissed.  
  
She grabbed the heaping plate and set it on the counter, turning her back to Clayton, she opened the little vial and poured its liquids onto the food. Quatre watched her wearily, "What's that?"  
  
"Something to flavor up the food," Celine commented, swiping the plate and setting it in front of Clayton, "Dig in, sweetheart," she purred.  
  
The little angelic boy ate hungrily, happily eating his food, only once did he stop eating, and that was to take a gulp of his milk. After a little while, the boy was done eating, leaning back and putting a hand over his full belly.  
  
"All done!" He exclaimed proudly.  
  
A please smile spread on Celine's face, "Excellent. Now do you want to go see some of your friends?" She asked.  
  
Clayton nodded, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Very well, come along," Celine commanded, taking his small hand. They went out and saw that the rest of them were restlessly waiting for a word or something to go chasing after Taylor.  
  
"We may go now," Celine announced.  
  
The little boy tugged on her hand and Celine looked down, "I don't feel good," he murmured, slumping against Celine's leg.  
  
An evil smile curve unto her smooth, pouty lips, "I'll carry you then," she said.  
  
Clayton nodded before passing out, Celine picked him up and stared at the others who were staring at her with different expressions, ranging from fear to curiosity.  
  
"Well? Are you guys coming or what?" Celine asked impatiently.  
  
"I'll go…" All of them mumbled.  
  
"I'm coming too," Quatre said, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Good, I'll you all at Taylor's then. In two minutes sharp. If you guys aren't there, I'll start the show without you."  
  
They all exchanged glances, then shrugged, "All right."  
  
  
  
"Bastard!" Riley screamed, trying to dodge, Vlad's groping hands. She glanced over at Randy who was still unconscious and losing tons of blood from her open wound in her head and leg. A dark throaty laugh rumbled out of Vlad's mouth as he saw Riley struggling against the chains that attached her wrists and ankles, pinning her the stonewall.  
  
"Vlad! Stop it! We have guests coming!" Taylor said.  
  
Vlad sighed and traced Riley's jaw with his finger, "We'll have to continue some other time," he whispered.  
  
Riley gritted her teeth and spit in his face, "In your dreams," she snarled.  
  
Vlad wiped the spit from his face, "You'll pay for that," he said shortly, smacking her across the face. He walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. Riley blinked in the poorly lit room at Randy again, ignoring the stinging feeling on her left cheeks where had been slapped.  
  
Randy lay in a small pool of her own blood, (Randy?) Riley telepathied, hoping for an answer, even if she was knocked out for about five hours now.  
  
There was no answer and Riley bit back a sob, then she heard what Taylor had said, Guest…it wouldn't be…  
  
Riley stood stock still, and listened for voices and she almost started crying with joy when she heard Zell's voice. The door creaked open and Taylor's figure framed the door, throwing a shadow against the cold gray floor. She walked down the stairs, the ring of key clanging together.  
  
Finding the right key, she unlocked Riley, "You try and move, girlie, and you'll be my new companion," Taylor threatened.  
  
Riley glared at her, "What about Randy?"  
  
"I'm getting to her!" Taylor snapped.  
  
"Alright!" she snapped back.  
  
Taylor found the right key for Randy's lock and unlocked it, "One of you carry Randy up here," Taylor called out, walking up the stairs again. Soon Seifer showed up and saw Randy on the floor, Riley knelt beside her and looked at her wound on her right temple, "Dude, she gone be feelin' that one when she wakes up," Riley grimaced.  
  
Seifer pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes with smoldered fury towards Taylor and picked Randy up, ignoring the blood. They both walked up the stairs and outside where the rest of them stood.  
  
"Riley!" Zell screamed, running up to her and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Ok, I need to breathe," Riley said. Zell let go of her with a grin, "Sorry," he said. His smiled vanished when he saw Randy, limp in Seifer's arms, "My God…" he whispered, "Is she alright?" He asked.  
  
Riley nodded, "She lost a lot of blood, but she'll live."  
  
Lita and Heero walked over to their daughter, "Are you sure you're ok?" Heero asked, turning her around to see if she had any cuts.  
  
"I'm fine, Daddy," Riley said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Kineisha looked sharply at Taylor, "What is the meaning of this? You haven't even cleaned her cut!" He shouted, running over to Seifer and Randy.  
  
Taylor smirked, "I didn't think she'd need it."  
  
Celine glared at her, but instantly it vanished and she smiled sweetly, "Taylor, I know you haven't fed enough, you're so pale…here I brought a little present for you," she announced, showing a still sleeping Clayton to her.  
  
Taylor looked at her, "Why?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't want us to fight anymore," Celine said, "A small peace offering." She said, setting him down in a small bed, the fluffy pillows propping his head up. Taylor looked down at Clayton, hunger and lust written on her face.  
  
Riley looked at the rest of them, a puzzled look on her face. "What going on?" She asked.  
  
"We have no clue," Zell answered, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.  
  
Quatre was patching Randy up and she slowly seemed to be gaining consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, "What's going on?"  
  
Seifer knelt next to her and gave a feathery kiss on her lips, "Good mornin', sleepy head," he greeted.  
  
"You're mom's gone crazy," Riley said.  
  
Randy looked at her, "She has not!"  
  
"She has too!"  
  
"Has not! Prove it!"  
  
"She's using a little kid as bait for Taylor! Does that seem like she's gone crazy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I wish you guys would stop doing that, it freaks me out. It's like you guys fight for like 5 minutes, acting like you'll never talk to each other again then all of a sudden it's all calm and stuff. Scares the shit outta me!" Zell complained.  
  
"Dincht, everything scares the shit outta you," Seifer commented dryly, looking down at Randy with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"No it doesn't! And at least I can go 20 minutes without thinking about having sex with my girlfriend," Zell shot back.  
  
"Ooh, diss," Riley said.  
  
Seifer glared at Zell, "What'd you say?" He growled.  
  
"You heard what he said, Mr. Tough Guy," Riley commented.  
  
"Riley!" Randy exclaimed, glaring up at her.  
  
She grinned and shrugged, "Well, it's true," she defended.  
  
"Riley!" Randy repeated.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll shut up," Riley muttered.  
  
Randy sat up with Seifer's help, "Ow…my head," she moaned, clutching the side of her head.  
  
"You feeling any better, baby girl?" Kineisha asked.  
  
"Fine, Daddy, except for the headache that is," Randy amended. She looked at her mom who was having a conversation with Taylor.  
  
"Mommy?" Randy asked, standing up.  
  
Celine looked up and smiled at her, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, I guess."  
  
"Good, come here. I want you to see something."  
  
Randy looked back at the others, "Come with me, she whispered.  
  
They nodded and walked with her to Celine and Taylor, Vlad was nowhere to be seen, much to Riley's relief.  
  
Celine turned to all of them, "This is where my show begins, and Randy, you're my helper," she ordered.  
  
Randy's eyebrow's flickered slightly and she shrugged, "Alright."  
  
"Randy, didn't you get hit over the head by Taylor and scratched by her too?"  
  
"Yes…but I don't see the point in this-"  
  
"And Riley? Did you get abducted by that stupid Dracula, Vlad?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright then. Taylor, you may have the child now," Celine said, waving towards Clayton who slept on the small bed.  
  
Taylor's breathing quickened as she looked down into the small face, she lowered herself to her knees, unbuttoning the shirt and spreading it open to reveal a slender ivory neck. Wrapping both her arms around the slight body, she lifted him up, the curls loose off of his head. She sunk her fangs into his neck and started to suck hard and the boy moaned slightly, eyes fluttering-but never opened. Suddenly Taylor's hands seemed to grope, for some way to push the boy away, as if the boy himself in his helpless slumber were clinging to Taylor. Finally, Taylor embraced the boy again and let him fall among the pillows, sucking softer than the last time.  
  
"No! Mom, what is she-" Randy began.  
  
Celine smacked Randy across the cheek, "Shush!"  
  
Randy's hand caressed her burning cheek and Seifer wrapped his arms around her from behind, rocking her back and forth. Riley buried her face in Zell's shirt, unable to look anymore. Lita's cheeks were slightly wet, looking at the helpless boy and Taylor sucking the life out of him. Taylor withdrew, sinking down against the bed, her back leaning against the bed, a contented groan escaped from her blood reddened lips.  
  
Sylvia burst into the room, "Celine! You didn't-" she glanced at Taylor and sighed softly, "You did…"  
  
"Welcome, Mother. You're just in time, please, sit down," Celine directed.  
  
Sylvia watched Taylor with the others, slowly sinking into an unoccupied chair. In the meantime, Taylor hadn't even noticed the arrival of her mother and still sat there, eyes closed. They could all see the color rushing into her.  
  
Clayton's body was already withered, the neck only skin and bones. Bent at an angle only death could claim on the small angel, his head falling back into the pillows.  
  
But something was wrong, everyone felt it, Taylor sat too still. Celine sat tensely, as if waiting for the finale` of the moment.  
  
Everyone saw Taylor's tongue between her teeth, trying to move it out of her mouth, past the gate to lick her lips, but she couldn't. She looked like she was shivering with cold, shoulders convulsing, then relaxing, but yet she still didn't move. Taylor opened her eyes and tipped her head forward, staring at them, confusion written in her eyes, a sound came out of her throat.  
  
Randy stepped closer but a sharp hiss stopped her short, "Go back!" Celine said.  
  
"Mother…Randy…Randy…" Taylor said, over and over again.  
  
Randy's eyes widened and panic started to take over, feeling the dread of death hanging in the air.  
  
"Don't you like it, Taylor?" Celine asked.  
  
"Something wrong," Taylor gasped, and her eyes widened as if speaking was a huge effort. "Celine!" Taylor gasped again, rolling her eyes towards her. Taylor's couldn't move now, not at all, everyone saw it, especially Celine, a grin spread across her face.  
  
"Don't you like children's blood?" Celine asked softly.  
  
"Randy…" she whimpered, "Randy…Celine…it's absinthe, too much absinthe. She's poisoned the boy with it, poisoned…poisoned me," Taylor tried to raise her hand.  
  
Randy stepped closer still, the only thing separating them was death itself. "Go back!" Celine hissed again. She got up and walked over to Taylor, "Absinthe, Taylor…and laudanum!"  
  
"Bitch!" she cried out in desperation, "Randy…put me in my coffin…please," Taylor pleaded.  
  
Randy bit her lip and looked back at Riley, "What do I do?" she whispered. A tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her color-drained face.  
  
"I'll put you in your coffin, Taylor…" Celine purred, "Forever!" She screamed, grabbing a knife underneath the depths of the pillows.  
  
"No!" Sylvia and Randy screamed at the same time.  
  
"Celine! Don't do this!" Sylvia cried out.  
  
"Why? Because she's your favorite daughter?" Celine taunted, checking the sharpness of the blade by sliding her thumb down it.  
  
"mother, it's wrong! No matter what she's done! You've done worse things and we haven't gone and killed you!" Randy said.  
  
"We should've…" Lita mumbled under her breath, Heero covered a smile and nudged her a warning in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
"Too. Late," Celine said.  
  
As everyone stood there, paralyzed, she tore at Taylor's throat with the knife. Taylor let out a sharp, choking cry, "Oh god!" She exclaimed, "Oh god!"  
  
The blood poured out of her and down her shirt. It poured as it would never pour from a human being, all the blood on which she had filled herself with from the boy, poured out of her.  
  
Then Celine sank the knife into Taylor's chest, and she pitched forward, her mouth wide, fangs exposed. Both hands flying towards the knife, dancing around its handle, and slipping off, not being able to get a good grip on it.  
  
Taylor looked helplessly at Randy, her hair falling into her eyes, "Randy!" She cried out.  
  
With one more gasp, she fell sideways on the carpet, Celine studied Taylor with a sly grin. The blood was everywhere, like water. And suddenly, Celine lunged at her, clamping down on her neck.  
  
"No!" Everyone screamed, not even realizing that they had actually screamed.  
  
Randy jerked out of Seifer's hold and fell to her knees, vomiting onto the blood soaked carpet. Seifer held her shoulder as they shook violently. Riley covered her ears, "Oh God, stop it…" she whispered. Zell held onto her, "It's ok," he whispered, even though he didn't know if everything was going to be "ok."  
  
Kineisha turned away from his wife and just looked up at the ceiling, trying to get everything sorted out in his head. Lita and Heero just stared at Celine, shocked, Lita then turned, "Someone has to stop her!" She cried out.  
  
Quatre was already too pale, regretting that he had actually come with them. He started to have flashbacks of the many battles he was in when the war was going on, people screaming…blood...  
  
Randy stood up, wiping her mouth, avoiding everyone's eyes, she turned to leave when Celine's voice stopped her, "Daughter! Don't leave! Look!"  
  
Celine looked down at Taylor's body. She lay on her back, her entire body was shriveling, drying up, the skin thick and wrinkled, and so white that all the tiny veins showed even as the shape of the bones began to show through. Her lips drawing back from her teeth, the flesh of her nose drying to two gaping holes.  
  
But her eyes, they remained the same, staring wildly at the ceiling, the irises dancing from side to side, even as the flesh clamped on the bones. It became nothing but a parchment wrapping around the bones, the clothes hollow and limp over the skeleton that remained.  
  
Finally the irises rolled to the top of her head, and the whites of her eyes went dim. It lay still…  
  
Everyone stared with horror at the limp skeleton.  
  
Randy stared at it for a second, unable to move, then her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Seifer caught her before she hit the blood weaved carpet.  
  
"You've gone mad, Celine! Totally out of your head!" Zell cried out, staring at her with fear.  
  
Riley looked at Celine, "You're crazy and I feel sorry for Kineisha and Randy," she said quietly.  
  
Celine glared at her," Shut up!"  
  
Randy came to and she stood up, facing her mother. Everyone gathered around her, in a circle, even Sylvia as if that incident made them one.  
  
"I never want to see you again," Randy announced, glaring at her, "You just put the weight of another death on my shoulders. I'm not like you, I don't like killing, but heedless of that fact, you killed your sister. No matter how evil, no matter how stupid, no matter how much she is favored from your mother, you had absolutely no right to kill you blood related sister.  
  
And as the Goddess of Satan, I send you to the Under World, never to come up unless you have my permission. You are never to leave the boundaries that separate humans from the demons, unless you have an escort and my consent. You are to work with the other demons as the one who sorts out all the incoming souls from the Soul Pool. If you are to refuse this task, I will send you into the soul pool. You start right now, with Taylor's soul," Randy said.  
  
Everyone nodded slowly in agreement as Celine looked around frantically, "You can't do that!" She cried out.  
  
"I'm afraid she can, dear. I was a goddess too, didn't even think about that, did you?" Sylvia asked.  
  
"No! Kineisha! Please-"  
  
"I have to agree…I'm sorry Celine…this is just too much," Kineisha drifted.  
  
"Lita! Please! You gotta help me! I-"  
  
"As I recall, Celine. I think you said, you don't care what happens to me and I don't care what happens to you, so…I don't care what happens to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother," Randy said sadly, snapping her fingers. Celine and Taylor's body disappeared. "Riley? Can you make all this blood go away? Please?" Randy pleaded.  
  
"Yeah," Riley said, snapping her fingers also. The blood disappeared, and everything looked normal, as if nothing happened.  
  
"What about Clayton?" Quatre asked.  
  
"What?" Riley and Randy both asked.  
  
"Clayton," he repeated, pointing to the little boy who still lay on his deathbed.  
  
"Oh…we'll have a small burial for him," Randy said.  
  
"I better be going," Sylvia announced. Randy nodded and hugged her, "Bye, Grandma," she said softly.  
  
Sylvia smiled at her, "Good by, granddaughter," with that, she vanished.  
  
Randy sighed and stared at Riley, "Man…it's amazing what we go through together, huh?"  
  
Riley laughed slightly, "Oh yeah."  
  
"I hope I don't have to do this again," Randy said, looking around.  
  
They all walked outside of the house and stared at it, "Man, it looks so creepy," Zell commented.  
  
Seifer muffled a laugh, "I told you everything scar-"  
  
"Don't even think about it," Randy interrupted, holding his hand.  
  
Riley chuckled softly, Zell slung an arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing his eyes.  
  
The three Gundam Pilot's plus one observed the two couples, happily together, smiling slightly.  
  
"You know, Kineisha. Those two getting married isn't so bad…" Lita commented.  
  
Kineisha stared at her, "You think so?" He asked.  
  
Lita nodded, "Yup." Heero and Quatre nodded also. You owe me. The three of them thought. Kineisha sighed, "It just so hard to let go of your only daughter," he confessed.  
  
A burst of fire shot out of the house and everyone instinctively stepped back from the heat of the explosion.  
  
"Randy!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"I didn't want to reminded on what happened here. I also didn't want anyone living her," Randy said.  
  
They all went silent, thinking about her words, "Let's go," Riley said.  
  
  
  
***Couple Days Later***  
  
The memories of the death of Taylor and technically Celine were still there but not affecting them as it had the night it had happened. Everything was sort of hectic as Randy now took the role of CEO of Davis Corp.  
  
Riley was continuing to work at the bar, Howard was still slightly paranoid about guests coming and going but with a little bit of Riley's coaxing, he mellowed down a bit.  
  
Zell and Seifer were still practicing fighting skills, from fists to gun blade, to of course, with each other.  
  
Lita and Heero were still pretty much the same, hanging around the hangar, trying to get Duo off their backs.  
  
Kineisha had allowed the marriage of Seifer and Randy and they were still getting their plans all organized. He sometimes missed the presence of Celine but every time he thought about what happened with her and Taylor, she was instantly forgotten.  
  
Quatre was still the same, serene and kind, but still slightly shaken and traumatic.  
  
That night, Riley collapsed on her bed, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
Celine stood in front of Riley, glaring down at her with hatred. The smell of the dead clinging onto her. Riley wrinkled her nose in disgust and opened her eyes, nearly screaming when she saw Celine.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She cried out.  
  
Celine continued to look at her, not talking until even Riley thought that she was hallucinating. As Riley was going to get out of bed to see if Celine was real or not, Celine hissed, "You're next."  
  
Riley woke up with a start, sweat soaked, "That was a dream?!" She asked herself incredulously. On there other side of the room, Zell muttered something and rolled onto his side.  
  
"That couldn't have been a dream…it was too real. But Randy didn't give permission for Celine to be up here…I know! She would've told me," she murmured.  
  
A mysterious breeze stirred the room and Riley straightened up suddenly, sniffing the air. Goosebumps shot up and down her arms as the smell of death hung suspended in the air.  
  
  
  
A/N: So…what do you guys think? More? Or no? Quit while I'm ahead or what? Should this be Part 1 of the Celine's Revenge Chronicles? HaHa. You tell me! I ain't good with deciding very much… time for me to go to bed! Bye y'alls! 


End file.
